1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for preparing the alkali metal alkoxide granules and alkaline earth metal alkoxide granules of aliphatic, saturated or unsaturated, unbranched or branched alcohols having 1 to 12, in particular 1 to 6, carbon atoms. A preferred process for preparing said alkoxides uses fluidized-bed spray granulation.
2. Description of the Background
The preparation of granular sodium benzoate which is produced from sodium alkoxide solution and phenol in toluene is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,877).
However, alkali metal alkoxide and alkaline earth metal alkoxide solids, starting from aliphatic alcohols, have to date only been synthesizable in powder form. From this powder form, considerable hazard potential results on handling these alkoxides, since they are corrosive in this powder form, and in the atmosphere are readily flammable and chemically highly reactive. This imposes high engineering and safety demands on handling such substances.